


Bloody Oswald (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, inspired by 01x01, warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Oswald bleeding.
Kudos: 3





	Bloody Oswald (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the scene where a bleeding Oswald was begging Jim for his life in 01x01. The red blood against his pale skin was just so appealing.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/eflWLh2RruyqB49sn_yc1WpCczBL1dVcnsyQKQiuyba7TGe0vF9PyaHgLj36SDwJEPuRLb4epteuBciOMrJgKQxH0fhhDLgLFSpy3vb0Q-RaLURm7rD-Puhrn4OLMD8Dr356gkA7Xw=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
